


Fanservice secrets

by invisiblehabits



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-27
Updated: 2012-11-27
Packaged: 2018-04-11 03:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4420184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/invisiblehabits/pseuds/invisiblehabits
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hiroto’s mind barely had time to register what was going on. One moment he was staring out at the adoring crowd, next there was a very familiar hand holding onto him tightly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanservice secrets

Hiroto’s mind barely had time to register what was going on. One moment he was staring out at the adoring crowd, next there was a very familiar hand holding onto him tightly. And when he turned to smile at his bandmate there were lips on his, kissing him just the way he enjoyed most and he kissed back automatically. Instinctively he wanted to wrap his arms around Saga and pull him close. In fact, the only thing stopping him was the guitar in his hands and the fact he'd have to fuck up the melody to do so. But he kissed back and prayed the microphone didn't catch the moans Saga easily pulled from him. The bassist pulled back and licked his lips with a grin before walking back to his side of the stage.

Later, behind the scene, Hiroto threw him against the wall and kissed him again. No finesse, just pure want having built up through the show. Saga was breathless by the time he pulled back and Hiroto could practically feel his own lips swelling.

“I thought we agreed not to broadcast it on stage,” he panted and Saga grinned.

“You looked delectable,” he whispered and traced the corner of Hiroto’s mouth with his tongue. “Fanservice, we used to do it all the time.”

“We didn't go off stage to fuck back then,” the blonde pointed out and ground their pelvises together to make his point clear and Saga’s eyes fluttered close for a moment.

“Too bad we can't tell them that,” he breathed out. “They’d go ballistic.”

“Sometimes I really hate your recklessness,” Hiroto said and kissed him again, because the thought was way too tempting.


End file.
